Pet AnimalTales: It's a Meaningful Life
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: It's a Meaningful Life" A Lesson in Being Content Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Stewart Green * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Donna Green * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Morty Bumble * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Jim Gourdly * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Emma Stewart * Chip and Dale as Art and Barney * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Stewart * Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek), and Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) as Worker Carrot * Jewel (Rio) as Ellen as Linda Deluce * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Coach Bob * Norm (Norm of the North) as Gabe * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as Policeman * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Mort (Madagascar) as George Jr. Goodnight Fievel Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Pajamas Junior * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by LESLIE FERRELL KERRI SWANSON Story Development MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE J. CHRIS WALL Production Managers CHRIS DI GIOVANNI LUCAS LYNETTE-KRENCH JESSICA MEADE MEGAN TRAUGHBER Writing by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Additional Screenplay Material by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Additional Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Tim Allen Susanne Blakeslee Russell Brand Eddie Carroll Miranda Cosgrove Joan Cusack Debi Derryberry Josh Hutcherson Tom Kenny Candi Milo Katy Perry John C Reiley Tara Strong Matt Vogel Michael Welch Post-Production Supervisor J. CHRIS WALL Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI J. CHRIS WALL Editorial BRIAN CALHOON J. CHRIS WALL GLEN WEST Editorial Assistant SHELBY HOOTA Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON ADAM MURRAY GLEN WEST Engineering Supervisor JAMES SAITO Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Pipeline Supervisor CALIN CASIAN Modeling Supervisor REMINGTON SCOTT Modeling Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Surfacing Supervisor DANIEL HORNICK Surfacing Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Animation Supervisors T. DAN HOFSTEDT JUSTIN KUPKA Character Animators ROBIN BADR SEAN COGHLIN NICOLE COSSETTE DON DIXON ERIK GIRNDT ANNA GOPIN LEE JOHNSON ANDREW LAM SHANE LAW CHI KEUNG LEE MICHAEL LOPEZ JEFF MCINTYRE PAUL MCLENNAN MATT MOSES JULES NERESTANT ANDREW PARNELL MICHAEL RIVERA MILE SARIC CHERISE TAKIGUCHI LOUIS YEUM DAVID YOON Rigging Supervisors JARED MATSUSHIGE REMINGTON SCOTT Rigging KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Lighting Supervisor SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Choir LEE ERIC FESKO ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE TIM HODGE TORRY MARTIN LAURA NEUTZLING KERI PISAPIA BRIAN K. ROBERTS SARAH VORHEES IT Supervisor TIM TAKATA Administration KARIN LAST Finance JACKIE LYNETTE Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To DAVID PITTS And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Executive Producers JEFF BELL DAN KRENCH Category:TomandJerryFan360 Christmas Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Christmas Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel